


At least we still have each other

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, actually it's only implied they don't really talk abt anyone dying lol, it's only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 5 - Everyone has lost someone. It still hurts sometimes.
Relationships: Gabriel García & Javier García
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	At least we still have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nightmare
> 
> Some more Javi and Gabe love!
> 
> Honestly in all of my playthroughs of A New Frontier, I've tried to save Gabe every time, no matter how different my other choices were. Except for when I was getting every single "Your Clem Became" card, which resulted in me having exactly 222 hours on the game lol.
> 
> I got every card before the wiki itself updated with every card title btw ;) like a year before I think. I'm proud of that sorry.

"Hey, shh... It's okay, it's okay."

Javier says, holding a shaking and sobbing Gabriel, who had just woken him up with a loud shout in the middle of the night.

"It - it was Mari... I saw - I just -" Gabe stutters out, clutching Javi's shirt tighter.

"I know, I know. It's okay, buddy, just take deep breaths," Javi soothes, rubbing small circles in his back.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Gabe's soft cries and Javier's quiet whispers being the only sounds in the room.

Javier felt sympathy for Gabe. He can't remember the last time he's had to comfort him after a nightmare, but he is kind of surprised that it's took him so long to have one considering how much the boy went through. After accepting David and Kate's deaths, Javier has had a nightmare a night for about two weeks straight about them. He knows exactly how Gabriel feels right now, but he can only hope that Gabe doesn't have to suffer through the nightmares recurring every night like he has himself.

Eventually, Gabe quiets down and pulls away from Javi to rub his eyes.

"Sorry about that," he sighs, voice still thick from crying. He looks up at Javi, embarrassed. "I know I shouldn't cry anymore. I'm too old and - "

"Let me stop you right there," Javi says, putting a hand up. "Don't feel sorry for that. Everyone still cries sometimes, no matter how old they are. It's nothing to be ashamed of, alright?"

Gabe nods, seemingly taking in those words fully, which secretly relieves Javi.

"Even you?" he asks, curious.

"Even me," Javi easily admits.

"Huh," he says simply, no longer looking as embarrassed as he had been before. "Even dad?"

Javier's not really surprised that Gabe would ask about his father. He hasn't had the chance to grow up with him like he should've, so it's obvious he'd want to know anything about him.

"David didn't cry as much when he turned into an adult, but I remember seeing him cry a couple times when we were younger. Mostly because he accidentally got himself hurt doing something stupid like kids are known for doing, but still," Javi explains, patting Gabriel's shoulder gently.

"Oh okay. I see. Thanks, Javi," Gabe smiles.

A few seconds of comfortable silence passes between them before Javi speaks up again, a bit hesitant.

"I can probably guess what it was about, but do you wanna talk about what made you upset?"

Gabe shakes his head a bit. "No, not really. It was just a dumb nightmare."

"Yeah, I feel you," Javi sighs. "I still get nightmares too sometimes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What are yours about?"

"Well, they change all the time, but the last one I had was about Kate." Javi winces a bit on the inside, that dream was a rough one. He couldn't go back to sleep after it.

"Oh." Gabe looks down, looking sad at the mention of Kate's name. After a pause, he whispers out "I really miss them, Javi."

Javier sighs again, rubbing a hand over his face. "Me too, Gabe. Me too."

Gabe moves closer to Javi, and leans against him for comfort.

"I'm really glad you're still here, though. I think I'd be really lonely if you weren't around."

Javi's heart swells up a bit. He knows how hard it is for Gabe to talk about his emotions sometimes, so for him to admit something like that is remarkable to Javier.

Javi wraps an arm around Gabe's shoulder, and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks for telling me that, buddy. It really means a lot to me. I'm glad I have you too."

"We're the last ones left, so we have to stay together no matter what, okay?" Gabe looks at him, serious, but also smiling a bit.

Javi lets out a soft laugh. "Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you. You're lucky I can't find any super glue in Richmond, otherwise you'd be literally stuck by my side forever."

"Whatever," Gabe responds, pulling away again and rolling his eyes. "Super glue isn't that strong."

"I'll just have to make it stronger then."

"I really doubt that but sure, Javi, go ahead. Whatever you say. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Javi chuckles and moves to get up. "Sure thing, buddy."

Going over to the door, Javi turns around to look at Gabe once more before leaving. "Holler if you need anything, alright?"

Gabe gives a short wave in turn. "I will. Goodnight Javi, I love you."

"I love you too, Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Javier is one of my favorite characters, and I honestly think that he cares more about Gabe (and Mariana) than anything else in the world.


End file.
